jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CT-5555
|Geschlecht=männlich |Haare=Schwarz |Augen=Braun |Größe=1,83 Meter Fives in der Encyclopedia von StarWars.com |Merkmale=Kleiner Bart |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Kamino |Beruf=Klonkrieger |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Einsätze=*Scharmützel vom Rishi-Mond *Schlacht von Kamino *Schlacht von Lola Sayu *Schlacht von Umbara |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik }} CT-27-5555 war ein Klonkrieger der Großen Armee der Republik, der durch seine ungewöhnliche Identifikationsnummer den Spitznamen „Fives“ erhielt. Während seiner Ausbildung vor und während der Klonkriege, wurde er dem Domino-Squad, einer Einheit aus Klon-Kadetten, zugeordnet, die erst nach mehreren Komplikationen ihre Probleme lösen und nach einem zweiten Versuch gemeinsam die Prüfungen zu Soldaten der Republik bestehen konnten. Infolgedessen wurden Fives und der Rest seiner Truppe auf einen Außenposten der Republik versetzt, der den Schlüssel zu seiner Heimatwelt, Kamino, darstellte. Als die Station jedoch im Zuge eines Angriffes seitens der Separatisten von Kommandodroiden infiltriert wurde, waren die überlebenden Soldaten gezwungen, die Station mithilfe zweier Offiziere zu zerstören und somit die Pläne des Droiden-Generals Grievous zu vereiteln. Fives und Echo waren die einzigen Soldaten der Stationsbesatzung, die den Angriff überlebt hatten und wurden folglich in die 501. Legion aufgenommen. Gemeinsam nahmen sie nun an verschiedenen Gefechten in der Galaxis teil, bevor sie wieder auf ihre Heimatwelt zurückkehrten und diese vor einem Angriff der Separatisten verteidigen mussten. Angesichts ihrer herausragenden Leistungen und Fähigkeiten in der Schlacht, wurden Beide zu ARC-Soldaten befördert. Im weiteren Verlauf der Klonkriege gehörten sie ebenfalls einer kleinen Einsatztruppe unter dem Kommando Anakin Skywalkers, Obi-Wan Kenobis sowie Ahsoka Tanos an, die den Jedi-Meister Even Piell aus einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis auf Lola Sayu, aus den Klauen der Separatisten befreiten. Biografie Kadett auf Kamino Probleme in der Einheit Wie alle anderen Klonkrieger der Großen Armee der Republik, war auch CT-27-5555 ein Klon von Jango Fett und wurde auf der Wasserwelt Kamino geboren. Während seiner Grundausbildung wurde er, wie die meisten anderen aus seiner Einheit auch, in Kampf, Aufklärung und Militärstrategie geschult. Er sorgte sich aufrichtig um das Wohl der Allgemeinheit und meinte sogar, dass die Republik besser beschützt werden müsse.The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Ungefähr im Jahr 21 VSY wurde CT-27-5555 der Domino-Einheit, eine Einheit bestehend aus Klon-Kadetten, zugewiesen. Wegen seiner außergewöhnlichen Klonnummer erhielt er von seinen Kameraden den Beinamen „Fives“, wobei die anderen Mitgliedern des Domino-Squads – Droidbait, Hevy, Cutup und Echo – ihn mit seiner Nummer anzusprechen pflegten. Sein Name gefiel ihm allerdings besser. Unter den wachsamen Augen der Ausbilder El-Les und Bric musste die Einheit, um später als vollwertige Soldaten für die Republik kämpfen zu können, schwere körperliche sowie mentale Prüfungen bestehen, die sie auf alle Eventualitäten im Kampf vorbereiten sollten. Auf einem nachgestellten Schlachtfeld im militärischen Komplex von Tipoca-StadtDefenders of the Republic mussten sie gegen mehrere simulierte Kampfdroiden bestehen und die nachgebaute Zitadelle erobern, die am Ende einer Übungsstrecke lag. Allerdings durfte nur EMP-Munition verwendet werden, die im Moment des Treffers eine Art Lähmung der Soldaten hervorrief, sodass schwere Verletzungen vermeidbar waren. Doch aufgrund des individuellen Egoismus der Einheit gelang es ihnen nicht, als Team zusammenzuarbeiten und die Übungen zu bestehen. Die Kameraden gerieten deshalb immer wieder aneinander, wobei jedoch Echo und Fives die einzigen waren, die einander verstanden, da sie meinten, Aufträge nur durch das Befolgen der Befehle richtig ausführen zu können. Obwohl El-Les weiterhin fest an die Domino-Einheit glaubte, hatte Bric schon jegliche Hoffnung verloren, dass die Einheit später zusammenarbeiten könnte. thumb|left|Die Domino-Einheit schlägt sich durch den Zitadellen-Test. Bei ihrem letzten Praxistest gaben die Kadetten der Domino-Einheit ihrem Kameraden Hevy Feuerschutz, der sich auf dem Schlachtfeld mit seinem Z-6 Rotationsblaster durch die feindlichen Linien kämpfte. Auch Droidbait versuchte, nachdem Hevy seinen Kameraden den Weg freigemacht hatte, nachzurücken und geriet dabei unter Beschuss, sodass Fives ihn gerade noch vor einem herannahenden Geschoss retten konnte. Nach erneuten Unstimmigkeiten innerhalb der Gruppe löste sich allmählich ihre Formation auf, sodass die Kampfdroiden sie nach und nach leicht dezimieren konnten. Weil Fives und Cutup sich inmitten des Kampfes über die nächste Vorgehensweise gestritten hatten, konnten ihre Feinde weiter vorrücken und die Beiden letztlich überraschend aus ihrer Deckung heraus abschießen. Da nun alle Kadetten besiegt worden waren, beendete die Jedi-Meisterin Shaak Ti, welche die Verantwortung für die Ausbildung der Soldaten trug und sehr enttäuscht über die geringen Fortschritte der Einheit war, das Trainingsprogramm. So machte sich die Domino-Einheit auf den Weg zu den Schlafräumen. Innerhalb ihres Quartiers kam es allerdings durch Schuldzuweisungen Hevys an seine Kameraden zu einem hitzigen Wortgefecht zwischen ihm und Echo, was zu einer Schlägerei ausartete. Die Prügelei wurde kurz darauf von Sergeant Bric unterbrochen, der sich darüber sehr enttäuscht zeigte. Er war der Meinung, dass diese Klon-Einheit für nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sei als für Wartungsarbeiten, wie sie der aussortierte, etwas missgebildete Klon 99 verrichtete, bevor er sich wieder zurück auf den Weg zu seiner Unterbringung machte. Absolvierung der Prüfung Am nächsten Morgen arrangierte Bric eine Versammlung sämtlicher Klonkadetten im Hangar, wobei der ARC-Commander Colt vom Rancor-Bataillon diese bei ihrer endgültig letzten Prüfung beobachten sollte. Er prägte den Rekruten vor ihren Prüfungen ein, dass sie an der Front Seite an Seite standen und sie, auch wenn es zeitweilig etwas Streit geben sollte, immer noch eine Einheit bildeten. Der Elite-Klon bestimmte als Beginner die Bravo-Einheit, welche ihre Übungen in Rekordzeit durchgeführt hatten. Nach der erfolgreichen Absolvierung der Bravos, machten sich auch Fives und die Domino-Einheit auf den Weg in das Trainingsgelände. Obwohl ihre Vorgänger sie zu entmutigen versuchten, waren alle in der Annahme, dieses Mal den Test bestehen zu können. Doch schon kurz nach Beginn der Übung begann sie erneut ihre V-Formation Stück für Stück aufzulösen. Dennoch kamen sie weiter als sonst, was in Colts Augen allerdings nicht viel ausmachte, da die Kadetten keinerlei Anweisungen und Koordinationen einhielten. Zusammen mit Echo deckte Fives die linke Seite des Trainingsgeländes ab, wobei Fives seinen Kameraden anwies von rechts zu flankieren, während er von links flankieren sollte – Echo machte sich allerdings einen Spaß daraus. Nachdem Droidbait getroffen worden war, entschied sich die restliche Einheit, ihn zurückzulassen, woraufhin der Test von Colt und El-Les abrupt abgebrochen wurde. Colt war enttäuscht darüber, wie unfähig die Kadetten waren, da sie gegenüber ihrem verwundeten Kameraden die oberste Regel als Soldaten gebrochen hatten. thumb|right|Fives und Echo bei ihrer Rücksprache mit Shaak Ti. Da sich Fives und Echo ihrer Einheit nicht zugehörig fühlten, machten sie sich auf den Weg zu Meisterin Shaak Ti, um sie zu bitten, einer anderen Einheit, wie der Bravo-Einheit, zugeteilt zu werden. Allerdings verweigerte die Jedi dies und erklärte den Klonen stattdessen, wie wichtig es sei, als Gruppe und nicht als einzelnes Individuum zu agieren. Sie gab der Einheit eine letzte Chance, indem diese den Abschlusstest am nächsten Tag wiederholen durfte, da Ti immer noch an die Kadetten-Einheit glaubte. Am folgenden Morgen traf sich die Domino-Einheit in den Schlafräumen und begann sich, unter anderem mental, auf den anschließenden Test vorzubereiten, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Trainingsgelände machten. Unter den Augen der Ausbilder sowie des ARC-Soldats Colt, stellte sich heraus, dass die Einheit erstmals zusammenarbeitete und sich somit gut durch die feindlichen Linien schlagen konnte. Als sie unterhalb der Zitadelle angekommen waren, bemerkten die Klone allerdings, dass ihre Seilwerfer nicht wie sonst am Gurt befestigt waren, sodass ihnen der Aufstieg zur Zitadelle fast unmöglich erschien – Bric hatte in der Nacht vor dem Test die Kabel entfernt, um zu verhindern, dass die Einheit die Prüfung absolvierte. Doch durch einen Einfall Hevys, improvisierten die Klone und versuchten, die langen Geschützreihen der Zitadelle als Stufen zur nächsten Ebene zu benutzen. Während Droidbait das Feuer der Geschütze auf sich lenkte, kamen auch die restlichen Kadetten aus ihrer Position und setzten die Waffen außer Gefecht. So konnten sie zum ersten Mal gemeinsam den Test bestehen. Infolgedessen wurde den Rekruten, die sich am besten von allen anderen Einheiten geschlagen hatten, ein Orden von El-Les und Bric verliehen. Nun, als vollkommene Soldaten, verließen sie zusammen mit zahllosen anderen Kameraden ihre Heimatwelt Kamino, um sich für die Republik gegen die Separatisten in der Schlacht zu bewähren. Einsätze Angriff auf die Rishi-Basis Zusammen mit seinen Kameraden der Domino-Einheit, wurde Fives jedoch, anstatt wie erwartet an die Front, zu einem Außenposten im Rishi-System verlegt. Da der Truppenbedarf in der Großen Armee der Republik enorm war, mussten die etwas jüngeren und unerfahreneren Klone, wie die Mitglieder der ehemaligen Domino-Einheit, Außenposten und Ortungsstationen mit allen Kräften bewachen und verteidigen. Obwohl es sich hierbei um den ersten Einsatz außerhalb des kaminoanischen Trainingsgeländes handelte, waren die Klone recht unzufrieden mit ihrer Situation, da sie sich lieber mit ihren Brüdern an der Front gegen die Droiden der Separatisten beweisen wollten. Fives wusste trotz seiner Unzufriedenheit allerdings, dass er sich damit abfinden musste. Er hielt sich an seinen Posten und versuchte seinen Vorgesetzten zu beeindrucken, damit er irgendwann einmal zusammen mit den Anderen an die Front geschickt werde. Sergeant O'Niner, der wachhabende Leiter der Ortungsstation, versuchte den Rekruten des Öfteren die Wichtigkeit dieser Station einzuprägen und appellierte außerdem an die Soldaten, dass in Kürze eine Inspektion von zwei Offizieren durchgeführt werden sollte. Für die Routineuntersuchung musste alles perfekt sein, weshalb sich auch jeder sofort auf seine Posten begab. Während eines Meteoritenschauers schmuggelten sich jedoch BX-Kommandodroiden auf den Mond, töteten den Deckoffizier und infiltrierten die Station, welche für General Grievous und seinen geplanten Überfall auf Kamino eingenommen werden musste, um nicht die Republik vorher zu alarmieren. Nachdem die Kampfdroiden sich in Basis begeben hatten, eliminierten sie Droidbait und Nub , die nach dem Deckoffizier suchen sollten. Auch O'Niner wurde getötet, woraufhin die verbliebenen Klonsoldaten – Fives, Hevy, Cutup und Echo – die Tür verbarrikadierten und durch die Luftschleuse flohen, da sie wussten, dass sie sich nicht gegen die Übermacht der Droiden durchsetzen konnten. Kurz nachdem sie den Lüftungsschacht verlassen hatten, wurde die Gruppe auf der Oberfläche des Mondes von einem Rishi-Aal angegriffen, der Cutup fraß. thumb|left|Fives (ganz links) und der Rest seiner Einheit stürmen die Rishi-Basis So waren Fives, Echo und Hevy von nun an auf sich allein gestellt, bis sie das Shuttle der beiden Inspektionsoffiziere auf der Landeplattform landen sahen. Erst versuchten sie die Beiden über Komlink zu warnen, doch da diese eine andere Verschlüsselung hatten, warnte Hevy die beiden Offiziere per Leuchtrakete. Kurz nach dem Signal kam es auf der Plattform zu einem Schusswechsel, wonach das Shuttle der Offiziere zerstört wurde. Die Offiziere konnten sich jedoch im letzten Moment noch retten, sodass sie auf die unorganisierte Klon-Einheit trafen. Während des Zusammentreffens wurden sie erneut von einem Rishi-Aal angegriffen, den Rex mithilfe seines DC-17 Handblasters durch einen gezielten Schuss in dessen Auge tötete. Anschließend stellte sich auch der zweite Offizier als Kommandant Cody vor. Die Rekruten bewunderten die Fähigkeiten der Offiziere, jedoch gab Rex ihnen im Verlauf eines Gesprächs den Spitznamen „Glänzer“ - eine abwertende Bezeichnung für Klon-Soldaten, die noch keine Erfahrungen im Kampf hatten. So wurde auch den Rekruten klar, dass sie eigentlich noch über keinerlei Erfahrungen im wahren Kampf verfügten.Grievous Attacks! Fives war sich jedoch sicher, dass sie die Station zusammen zurückerobern und sich somit im Kampf bewähren zu könnten. Anschließend wollten sie die Basis zurückerobern, weshalb sich die Soldaten hinter der Eingangstür versteckten, während Rex die Droiden mithilfe eines Tricks überlistete und dazu brachte, die Türen zu öffnen. In der Kommandozentrale konnten sie die dort stationierten Kommandodroiden überraschen und ausschalten. Doch die Soldaten mussten daraufhin feststellen, dass die Separatisten den Transmitter manipuliert hatten, sodass das Entwarnungssignal der Basis nicht abgebrochen werden konnte. Um das Entwarnungssignal zu beenden, schlug Echo vor, die Station mithilfe von hochexplosivem Tibanna zu zerstören, damit die Republik vor der bevorstehenden Invasion der Separatisten auf Kamino gewarnt werden konnte. Inzwischen schickte Grievous allerdings mehrere Kampfdroiden als Verstärkung. Nachdem die Tibanna-Kanister in die Kontrollzentrale geschafft worden waren, wollten die Soldaten die Flucht ergreifen und diese dann mittels Fernzünder zerstören. Da der Fernzünder allerdings nicht reagierte, musste von Hand ausgelöst werden. Rex, Cody, Echo und Fives waren schon durch den Lüftungsschacht auf die Oberfläche des Mondes geklettert, weshalb Hevy sich für seine Kameraden opfern wollte. Bevor sie Hevy zur Hilfe kommen konnten, wurde die Basis zerstört. Kurz danach holte ein Kanonenboot die vier verbliebenen Soldaten ab und brachte sie auf den Jedi-Kreuzer Resolute, wo Echo und Fives für ihren mutigen Einsatz geehrt wurden und einen Orden bekamen. Aufgrund der erbrachten Leistungen und der Vereitelung der Invasionspläne von Grievous bot Rex den beiden sogar an, in seine spezielle Einheit, die 501. Legion, einzutreten. Verteidigung der Heimatwelt Aufgenommen in der Eliteeinheit, wurden die beiden Klone von nun an auf der Resolute stationiert und schlugen zahlreiche Schlachten, welche sie in die entlegensten Winkel der Galaxis führten. Jedoch hofften sie darauf, irgendwann einmal zu ARC-Soldaten befördert zu werden, doch da sie die jüngsten Mitglieder in der Einheit darstellten, waren sie bloß für die Aufnahme der Versorgungsgüter zuständig. thumb|right|Echo, Fives und 99 unterhalten sich. Einige Zeit später fand die Republik heraus, dass die Separatisten unter der Führung General Grievous' und Asajj Ventress trotz des Rückschlages bei Rishi eine Invasion auf die Heimatwelt der Klone planten. Fives und Echo waren gerade dabei, einige Vorratsgüter zu verladen, als Captain Rex sie über die bevorstehende Mission – die Verteidigung von Kamino – informierte. Daraufhin machten sie sich zusammen mit den Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker sowie einigen Klontruppen unter Rex und Cody auf den Weg nach Tipoca-Stadt. Dort angekommen, durchstreiften die Beiden den militärischen Komplex der Stadt, als sie auf ihren alten Kameraden 99 stießen. Dieser zeigte sich sehr erfreut, Echo und Fives wiederzusehen. Infolge des separatistischen Angriffes trafen Fives und Echo Commander Colt im Haupthangar, welcher ihnen den Befehl gab, die obere Brücke als Scharfschützen zu verteidigen. Die Separatisten griffen die Stadt mit Kraken-Schiffen an, die sie in den Trümmern der in der Raumschlacht zerstörten Schiffe versteckten. Des Weiteren setzten sie spezielle Aqua-Droiden, die Tipoca-Stadt infiltrieren sollten. Derweil hielten Fives und Echo ihre Stellung auf der Brücke gegen die Aqua-Droiden, derer sie sich gut erwehren konnten. Als 99 auftauchte, um den beiden Munition zu bringen, stürmten auf einmal mehrere Kampfdroiden die Brücke, die Echo jedoch mithilfe eines Thermaldetonators zerstören konnte. Gleich darauf kam ihnen eine kleine Einheit Klon-Kadetten entgegen, die ihre Gruppe verloren hatten und auf dem Weg zur Kaserne waren. 99 bot den Kadetten augenblicklich seine Hilfe an, da er den kürzesten und besten Weg dorthin kannte. Als sie in der Kaserne ankamen, wussten sie vorerst nicht, was sie hätten tun sollen, bis sie, mit der Ankunft Captain Rex' und Kommandant Codys, neuen Mut schöpften. Die Kadetten standen dem jedoch missmutig entgegen, da sie ihre Ausbildung noch nicht abgeschlossen hatten. Fives konnte sie allerdings darin bestärken, ihre Heimatwelt Kamino zu verteidigen, sodass sie sich mit der Hilfe 99s in der Waffenkammer neu ausrüsteten. Danach verschanzten sie sich in den Schlafräumen des militärischen Komplexes, als Grievous zusammen mit einigen Kampfdroiden versuchte, diese von den letzten Klonen zu säubern. Nachdem die Droiden die Tür aufgeschossen hatten, eröffneten Fives, Echo, Cody und Rex sofort das Feuer. Da die Kadetten in mehreren ausfahrbaren Schlafröhren versteckt waren, lockten sie die Kampfdroiden zwischen sich und die Kadetten, bis diese dann auf Captain Rex' Geheiß ihre Gegner von hinten neutralisierten. Allerdings ging ihnen allmählich der Vorrat an Detonatoren aus, weshalb sich 99 auf den Weg machen wollte, neue zu holen. Obwohl die Soldaten ihren Kameraden davon abhalten wollten, eilte er ohne Deckung los und wurde von dem Feuer der Droiden tödlich getroffen. Zuletzt vernichtete Echo den noch übrigen Bestand an Kampfdroiden in den Schlafräumen. Nachdem die Invasion der Separatisten erfolgreich zurückgeschlagen wurde, wurden Fives und Echo aufgrund ihrer Leistungen durch Cody offiziell zu ARC-Soldaten ernannt – der Traum der Beiden hatte sich endlich erfüllt. Befreiungsaktion in der Zitadelle thumb|left|Fives und Echo auf ihrer Mission in der Zitadelle. Nachdem der Jedi-Meister Even Piell bei seiner Rückkehr von einer verlustreichen Schlacht von den Separatisten gefangen genommen und in die Zitadelle, einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis auf dem Planeten Lola Sayu verschleppt worden war, bereiteten sich Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker mit einen kleinen Trupp Klonkrieger auf eine verdeckte Befreiungsaktion dorthin vor. Unter den aus den Einheiten Captain Rex' und Kommandant Codys auserkorenen Soldaten nahmen auch Fives und Echo an der Befreiung des Ratsmitglieds teil. Bei einer Besprechung im Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant organisierten sich die leitenden Kräfte der Mission per Hologramm. Aufgrund der hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen und der wenigen Informationen über die Anlage durfte die zu entsendende Gruppe keinerlei Aufsehen erregen und musste verdeckt operieren. Damit sie nicht von den Scannern der Separatisten erfasst werden konnten, ließen sie sich alle in Karbonit einfrieren – Fives und Echo waren von der Idee nicht begeistert, doch war es die einzige Möglichkeit, unbemerkt auf Lola Sayu landen zu können. Mithilfe eines gekaperten separatistischen Raumschiffs und drei umprogrammierten Kampfdroiden konnten sie sich unbemerkt nach Lola Sayu begeben. Dort landeten sie ein Stück von der Zitadelle entfernt, um nicht unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und von dort aus, nachdem sie wieder aus dem Karbonit befreit wurden, mit der Operation zu beginnen. Aufgrund der vielen fast unüberwindbaren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen war die Einheit gezwungen, über einen Ausgang auf der hinteren Seite in die Zitadelle einzudringen. An einer steilen Felswand, versehen mit mehreren Elektro-Minen, kletterten sie hinauf, bis sie in die Anlage gelangen konnten. Neben dem Eingang half Fives noch Captain Rex und seinem Kameraden Charger, der allerdings, als er nach Fives Hand greifen wollte, keinen Halt mehr fand und rückwärts in eine Elektro-Mine fiel. Da nun der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, musste die Einheit die Selbstschussanlagen im Inneren der Zitadelle zerstören. Daraufhin wurden sie auch auf einem Gang von einer Schockwelle überrascht, die einem weiteren Klonkrieger das Leben nahm. Schlussendlich gelangten sie dennoch zur Arrestzelle Even Piells und schalteten sogleich die als Wache dienenden Kommandodroiden wie auch den Doktordroiden aus. Von Piell erfuhren sie allerdings, dass seine Offiziere, darunter Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, der im Besitz der anderen Hälfte der geheimen Pläne war, ebenso von der Konföderation gefangen genommen wurden. Auf dem Weg in dessen Zelle überraschte sie eine Einheit Kommandodroiden, die sie aber schnell eliminieren konnten. Als sie ein Stück weiter den Flur entlang gingen, gelangten sie allerdings in ein Magnetfeld, sodass all ihre Waffen augenblicklich an die Decke gezogen wurden – ebenso wie Skywalker, dessen Armprothese magnetisch war. Daraufhin wollten weitere Droiden sie in Gewahrsam nehmen, jedoch konnte Skywalker sein Lichtschwert ergreifen und den Magneten zerstören, sodass die Gruppe ihre Waffen wieder erhielt. Nachdem sie die Kommandodroiden ausgeschaltet und die Offiziere aus ihrer Zelle befreit hatten, teilte sich die Einheit in zwei Gruppen - Fives, Echo, Captain Rex und seine Männer, wie auch Anakin Skywalker und sein Padawan Ahsoka Tano in Begleitung von Tarkin sollten sich zu ihrem Raumschiff begeben, während der Rest unter Obi-Wan und Even Piell eine Ablenkung inszenieren sollte. Mithilfe einer Archivdatei bestimmte die Gruppe einen uralten Tunnel zur Flucht. Anakin schnitt demnach mit seinem Lichtschwert ein Loch in die Wand, durch welches sie die Gänge passieren konnten. Flucht aus der Zitadelle thumb|right|Fives verteidigt sich gegen Droiden Während die Einheit weiter tief in das Tunnelnetz eindrang, bildeten Fives und Echo die Nachhut, um sicherzustellen, dass sie von keinen Droiden verfolgt wurden. Dadurch gelang es ihnen unter anderem einen Spürdroiden auszuschalten, während Skywalker gerade zurückkehrte, um ihre Flanke vor Überraschungsangriffen zu sichern. Als sie vor einer fast unumgehbaren Wand ankamen, wurde die Gruppe plötzlich von mehreren Superkampfdroiden angegriffen, denen, nach ihrer Zerstörung, Kommandodroiden mit blasterresistenten Schilden folgten. Ahsoka Tano konnte allerdings sowohl die Droiden als auch die Wand vor ihnen durch einige Granaten vernichten. Während sie ihren Weg weiter durch eine Gasleitung fortsetzten, war die Gruppe jedoch gezwungen, ihre Waffen zu sichern, damit sie nicht versehentlich eine Kettenreaktion inmitten den Schächten verursachten. Als sie die Leitung wieder verließen, um sich mit der anderen Gruppe an der Landeplattform bei ihren Raumschiff zu treffen, wurden sie von einem Bataillon Droiden überrascht, welche sie jedoch mithilfe eines Thermaldetonators ausschalten konnten. An der Landeplattform angekommen, wurde die Gruppe sofort in ein heftiges Gefecht verwickelt. Die beiden ARCs gingen hinter einem Stapel Kisten in Deckung, während die Droiden sie mit Geschützen und einigen STAPs in Schach hielten. Fives gab seinem Kameraden Deckung, da dieser versuchte, die Droiden davon abzuhalten, ihr auf offenem Feld stehendes Raumschiff zu zerstören. Als Echo jedoch bis zur Laderampe des Schiffs vorgedrungen war, musste Fives mit ansehen, wie sein Kamerad durch eine Explosion des Raumschiffs ums Leben kam. Fives wollte ihm noch helfen, allerdings war es schon zu spät, sodass er schnell mit dem Rest seiner Gruppe und der Obi-Wans fliehen musste. Da sie nun nicht mehr in der Lage waren, den Planeten zu verlassen, mussten sie den Jedi-Rat auf Coruscant kontaktieren und diese über ihre Lage in Kenntnis setzen. Der Rat sagte ihnen augenblicklich Verstärkung zu und gab ihnen demnach einen Treffpunkt, an dem sie von den republikanischen Streitkräften leicht aufgelesen werden konnten. Auf ihrem Weg zu dem Treffpunkt wurden sie immer wieder in vereinzelten Kämpfen von Droiden attackiert, die sie allerdings zurückschlagen konnten. Als sie an eine Schlucht gelangten, wurden sie erneut von mehreren Kampfdroiden angegriffen, denen sie jedoch entkommen konnten, indem sie mithilfe eines Seilwerfers die steile Felswand hinabkletterten. Osi Sobeck, der Leiter des Gefängnisses, setzte daraufhin einige Anoobas auf die Jedi und ihre Einheit an. Während Obi-Wan und Skywalker die Tiere in Schach hielten, flüchtete der Rest der Gruppe, bevor sie auf einer Art Brücke von mehreren Krabbendroiden in einen Hinterhalt gelockt wurden. Piell und Ahsoka lenkten diese jedoch ab, um den Klonen eine Flucht zu ermöglichen. Infolge eines Überraschungsangriffes eines Anubas starb Meister Piell allerdings, der daraufhin von ihnen beerdigt wurde. Während die Droiden immer weiter vorrückten, traf schließlich am vereinbarten Treffpunkt ein Kanonenboot ein, dass sie an Bord eines Kreuzers und zurück nach Coruscant nahm. Die Daten, die Piell bei sich gehabt hatte, waren jedoch nicht verloren gegangen, da er sie an Ahsoka weitergegeben hatte. Schlacht von Umbara Nachdem der Planet Umbara von den Separatisten besetzt worden war, wurde Fives der 501. Legion zugewiesen. Er und die Legion marschierten zuerst unter Führung von Anakin Skywalker, der im Verlauf der Schlacht nach Coruscant zurückfliegen musste, später unter dem Kommando von Pong Krell, in die Schlacht. Das Ziel der Schlacht war ein strategisch bedeutsamer Luftwaffenstützpunkt, den die Legion erobern sollte. Die Legionäre bemerkten schnell, dass Pong Krell andere Kampfgewohnheiten besaß als Anakin Skywalker und für den Sieg den Tod vieler Klone in Kauf nahm. Rex und seine Männer waren gegen die riskante Taktik Krells, die Hauptstadt einfach einzunehmen, und nachdem die 501. einen Luftwaffenstützpunkt der Umbaraner erobert hatte, starteten Fives, Hardcase und Jesse einen Angriff auf das Versorgungsschiff der Umbaraner, welches ständig Raketen Richtung Boden sendete. Um nicht abgeschossen zu werden, benutzten die Klone Schiffe der Umbaraner. Ihr Plan war es, ins Versorgungsschiff hineinzufliegen und den Hauptreaktor zu zerstören; dieses Vorhaben allerdings scheiterte. Kurz bevor sie ihre Torpedos abfeuerten, wurden die Schilde des Reaktors aktiviert. Doch Hardcase hatte einen anderen Plan, er verließ sein Schiff und opferte sich, um den Reaktor zu zerstören. Da diese Aktion gegen General Krells Befehl war, sollten Fives und Jesse hingerichtet werden, doch das Exekutionskommando weigerte sich, auf die beiden Klone zu schießen. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Krell ein Veräter war, und nachdem er gefangen genommen wurde, wollte Rex ihn erschießen, doch er konnte es nicht tun. Da zog plötzlich Dogma Fives' Blaster und erschoss den General für den Verrat an seinen Brüdern. Persönlichkeit thumb|left|Fives als [[Glänzer.]] CT-27-5555 trat unter seinen Kameraden als ein sehr pflichtbewusster und intelligenter Soldat hervor, der jedoch aufgrund seiner eigenartigen Zahlenkombination den Spitznamen „Fives“ erhielt. Während seiner Grundausbildung auf Kamino zeichnete er sich, genau wie seine Kameraden, durch seine eigenwillige Art aus, welche sie nicht zu einer Einheit verschmelzen ließen. Erst als jeder erkannt hatte, dass man nur als Team stark sein kann, waren sie im Stande, die darauffolgende Prüfung zu bestehen. Unter den Mitgliedern der Domino-Einheit standen sich einzig Echo und Fives am nächsten, da sie aufeinander aufpassten und beide der Meinung waren, der Schlüssel zum Erfolg liege im Befolgen der Befehle. Durch seine Versetzung zum Rishi-Außenposten war er sehr unzufrieden, da er lieber mit seinen Kameraden für die Republik an die Front kämpfen wollte. Jedoch versuchte er das Beste aus seiner Lage herauszuholen und seinen Vorgesetzten zu beeindrucken, um eine Beförderung in den Dienstgrad eines ARCs zu erreichen. Als die Separatisten daraufhin den Posten gestürmt hatten, scheute er nicht zusammen mit den beiden Offizieren und seinen Kameraden die Station wieder zurückzuerobern, da er von der Wichtigkeit der Rishi-Basis und seiner Mitwirkung als stolzer Soldat überzeigt war. Durch seine besonderen Leistungen im Kampf wurden er und Echo daraufhin mit Medaillen ausgezeichnet, die sie allerdings nach ihrer eigenen Meinung nicht verdient hatten. Nach seiner Aufnahme in die 501. Legion zählte er zu den besten Soldaten und war daher im Stande, sich zusammen mit Echo in schwierigeren Schlachten zu bewähren. Auf Grund dessen wurden die Beiden auch im Laufe des Angriffs auf Kamino von Commander Colt persönlich als Verteidiger der oberen Brücke beauftragt. Der Schutz seiner Brüder und seiner Heimatwelt Kamino spornte ihn zusätzlich dazu an, in der Schlacht über sich hinauszuwachsen und, wenn es sein müsste, sogar sein Leben für diese geben, sodass er nach dem siegreichen Gefecht offiziell zum ARC-Soldaten ernannt wurde. Auf schwierigen Einsätzen unter dem direkten Kommando Captain Rex' lernte er, seine Fähigkeiten zu verbessern und im Auftrag der Republik seinen Dienst für das Gute zu tun. Ausrüstung thumb|right|Fives als [[Advanced Recon Commando.]] Genau wie die anderen Kadetten und Mitglieder der Domino-Einheit hatte Fives eine Kadettenrüstung, die in einem Grauton gehalten war. Lediglich die Arm- und Schulterpolster sowie die Beinschienen hatten grüne Farbmarkierungen, da dies zur Unterscheidung der einzelnen Einheiten beitrug. Sowohl auf seiner Brust als auch auf dem Schulterpolster war seine Nummer geschrieben, während die Beinschienen seine Identifikationsnummer angaben. Fives' Ausrüstung bestand unterdessen sowohl aus einem einfachen DC-15S Blasterkarabiner, geladen mit EMP-Munition, als auch aus einem Seilwerfer, der am Gürtel angebracht war, um höhere Distanzen leicht zu überwinden. An seinem Helm war allerdings nur ein gewöhnliches Visier in einem orangenen Ton montiert, während seine Rüstung mit Schrammen und Kratzern bedeckt war. Als vollwertiger Soldat der Großen Armee der Republik trug er eine einfache Standardrüstung aus Plastoid, die aufgrund seiner mangelnden Erfahrungen im Kampf weiß glänzte - solche Träger einer weiß glänzenden Rüstung nannte man daher „Glänzer“. In Fives' Rüstung war zudem ein Komlink eingebaut, der die Kommunikation mit seinen Kameraden erheblich erleichterte. Zum Kämpfen war er mit einem einfachen Karabiner aus dem Waffenlager Rishi-Station ausgestattet. Nach seiner Aufnahme in die 501. markierte er seine Rüstung in dem für die Einheit spezifischen Blauton, wohingegen diese langsam vom Krieg gezeichnet wurde. Aufgrund seiner Beförderung zu einem ARC-Soldaten verwendete er von nun an eine für ARCs typische Phase-II-Rüstung, an der ein Pauldron mit einer kleinen Munitionstasche auf der linken Seite angebracht war. Sogar sein Helm wurde minimal modifiziert. An ihm befand eine kleine Grafik sowie eine Finne, mit der er weite Entfernungen leichter überblicken konnte. Zu seiner speziellen Ausrüstung als ARC gehörten auch Thermaldetonatoren. Hinter den Kulissen *„Fives“ ist Englisch und bedeutet „Fünfen“. *Fives wurde für das Multimediaprojekt The Clone Wars entwickelt und erschien das erste Mal in der fünften Folge der ersten Staffel, Rekruten. *Wie alle Klone im englischen Original wurde Fives von Dee Bradley Baker gesprochen. Quellen * * * * * * * *6.01 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik